


The call of the sea

by va_di_pa



Series: Der Ruf des Meeres [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Dreams and desires are the most important in life and following them is one of the main paths to becoming happy. But dreams can lead into the dark, which you only notice when it is already too late.
Series: Der Ruf des Meeres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663450
Kudos: 1





	The call of the sea

Even as a young girl she wished for nothing more than to travel, to see the world and to discover it.  
At home with her family, she often seemed out of place, while everyone proudly and happily followed their work, she longed for the sound of the wind in the leaves and the smell of salt in her nose, her work brought her no pleasure and no fulfilment as many others told her.  
Many years ago she saw a picture, a picture of the sea, of stormy waves crashing against a rocky cliff, of the storm grey sky above the roughened sea on which small boats were rocking, of trees whose branches were whipped by the wind in all directions.  
So she gave in to the idea that she was standing on such a cliff, she felt the spray of the waves soaking her, the wind pulling at her hair and carrying the smell of salt and the sea over to her, she felt the cool wetness of the water on her toes and the urge to be closer to the water than to the cliff under her feet.  
This dream accompanied her for years, it accompanied her through her youth until her marriage with a man she loved, but as she gave in to the daily routine, the longing for freedom grew instead of disappearing.  
So one morning she left in the light of the first rays of sunshine, where then the love for her husband prevented her from doing so, now nothing seemed to be more than an annoying shackle that could simply be shaken off with the thought of longing for the sea and freedom.  
The path did not seem long to her, even though the sun had already made its way over her several times, it was as if the path was being shown to her and she only had to follow it.  
Before she even saw it she heard it, the sound of the sea reached her ears and pulled her the last steps towards her goal and then it was no longer just a longing but reality, the wind rushed around her and pulled at her clothes and hair, drops of water from the splashing spray fell on her face, the rolling waves wet her feet.  
It was like a song that the sea sang for her, with a melody that only she could hear and a text that only she could understand, and so it was not surprising that it drew her more and more to itself and did not let go.  
She did not notice anymore how she went step by step further into the water and between the waves or how the wetness pulled through to her bones and became a part of her.  
It was only important that she never had to part from this wonderful song again.  
The waves pulled her further and further until the water surrounded her completely, held her in its cold embrace and played around her, glittering rays of light showed her the wonders hidden in the dark black and called out to her.  
With joy she surrendered to the pull of the depths and the glittering light which revealed the wonders of her longing.  
The cold crept further and further into her inner being while the warmth left her and made her part of the stormy sea in the arms of the waves.


End file.
